


Stake and Shake, or How to Tell a Vampire You Have a Biting Kink (by Keith Kogane)

by TakingOverMidnight3482



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance is an idiot, Multi, Shiro makes bad puns, Vampire Lance, Werewolf Keith, also this fic is for Megan's bday what up, basically all the main characters are some kind of supernatural creature or have powers, blood tw, halloween fic, mentions of sex but nothing explicit i promise, those are the only two imma tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingOverMidnight3482/pseuds/TakingOverMidnight3482
Summary: “I went because you asked.”“Pardon?”Keith shut his eyes. His fingertips sharpened against his clenched palms and he took a breath. “Shiro was right. I went…because you asked me to. If anyone else had asked I would have said no.”“Okay?”His stomach twisted and his heart was taking up tap dancing. He knew Lance could hear it. “You’re the only person who could have gotten me to a dumb party like that. Even Shiro wouldn’t have been able to.”





	Stake and Shake, or How to Tell a Vampire You Have a Biting Kink (by Keith Kogane)

**Author's Note:**

> The Garrison is still a space exploration program, but in this au it's not as strict about being on campus, so they all live off campus. Also all the aliens are now humans with powers/supernatural creatures (in this fic, specifically Allura, Coran, and Shay). 
> 
> Wassup, hap birth Meg! I was gonna write something else and then I just said "fuck it" and did this instead bc goddammit sometimes you want supernatural shit. 
> 
> Side note, I need to write more with Matt because wow I love him.

“We’re not doing this.”

“Yes we are.”

“No. Absolutely not. Lance, I swear to gods-”

“Keith. Bro.” Lance stopped and put his hands on either side of his face, squishing his cheeks. “My man. Dude.”

Keith rolled his eyes and easily stepped out of Lance’s grip. “It’s a bad idea, Lance.”

“It’s the greatest idea I’ve had in two hundred years, Keith.”

“Dressing up as a vampire on Halloween when you ARE a vampire is the best idea you’ve had in two hundred years? Really?”

“It certainly matches his track record,” Pidge grumbled from where she was sitting on her broom, furiously texting Hunk and Shiro.

Lance flipped her off and turned back to Keith, pleading. “Come onnnnn, dude, when was the last time we could all just go fuck around and actually be ourselves without scaring the shit out of humans? Come on, you changed two days ago, so you’re good for a little longer, and Pidge won’t use any like, GOOD magic, and Hunk, Matt, and Shiro aren’t even here yet-”

“Allura’s wings literally fuse into her back, Lance.”

They glanced over at said woman, who was sitting cross legged in mid-air, fairy wings a blur behind her as she leaned over Pidge’s shoulder. She looked up at the sound of her name and shrugged. “And?”

“Prosthetics and movie magic!” Lance said with a wild flourish of his hand.

Keith pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “I didn’t even know werewolves could get migraines, but somehow you’ve caused one. Good job.”

“Dude,” Lance said, lowering his voice. “If you really don’t want to come, I won’t force you. I just think it would be way more fun with all of us.”

A car pulled up on the curb next to them and Matt stepped out, Shiro and Hunk clambering out of the backseats and Shay from the front. “We going or what?” Matt whooped. He was dressed in full Wizard Mickey garb, complete with mouse ears.

“I’m ashamed to be related to you,” Pidge deadpanned, not looking up from her phone.

Matt kicked her broom out from under her and Pidge squawked as she hit the ground, scowling up at her brother and zapping him with a tiny bolt of electricity.

Lance turned back to Keith. “Coran is on standby in case anything goes wrong, you know that.”

“He still nervous?” Hunk asked, his hooves clipping over the pavement as he walked around to Shay and took her hand. Her hair literally glowed in the moonlight, and her seal skin was draped around her shoulders like a shawl. Faint scales glistened on her skin whenever it caught the streetlight.

Lance rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Yes. Come on, dude, please?”

Shiro’s prosthetic hand fell on Keith’s shoulder and he smiled, gentle. “Come on, Keith. It’ll be okay. We can leave as soon as you want.”

Keith’s mouth twisted wryly. “You just want a chance to gawk at Curtis.”

“Wha-! I’m OFFENDED.”

Lance snorted. “That’s a yes. Let’s go, bitches!”

He led the charge, cheap vampire cape flapping dramatically behind him. Matt and Allura were close on his heels, the others not far behind, Keith and Shiro bringing up the rear. Shiro’s hand stayed on Keith’s shoulder as they walked. “Seriously, we can leave if you want,” Shiro said, keeping his voice low. “Lance wanted you to come, but you know he wouldn’t be offended if you left.”

Keith shoved his brothers hand off him. “No, it’s okay, I just…being around a lot of people sometimes makes my changes come faster.”

“Did you tell Lance that?”

“No way,” Keith scoffed. “He’d make fun of me for not being able to control my powers.”

Shiro’s eyebrow practically flew off his forehead. “Really? You think that’s how he’d react?”

“Okay, Mr. Empath, not all of us can read emotions and auras and all that mumbo jumbo.”

“Your ex-boyfriend could literally summon the dead and you think me being able to read emotions is mumbo jumbo.”

“Yes.”

Shiro grinned and locked him in a side hug, rubbing Keith’s shoulder. “You’re right, by the way. Mostly here to check out Curtis. And I know you only agreed to come because Lance asked.”

“I will kill you with a single claw.”

“You can totally try.”

~~

For the most part, Keith hung back from the Garrison party. Sure, he said hi to a couple of classmates, complimented some costumes (though there were definitely a few offensive ones in the crowd he had to refrain from speaking up about, if only because they were based on creatures that most of the people here didn’t believe existed), and grabbed a cup of probably spiked punch, but he stayed out of the way.

He saw his friends a few times – Hunk was getting a million compliments on his satyr “costume,” some of the theater nerds were freaking out over Allura’s ridiculously realistic wings, and Pidge kept sneakily zapping people with electricity, but for the most part it was strangers galore.

The more people pushed up against him, the more Keith’s inner wolf raised. He forced it down as much as possible, but he caught his nails growing a few times, dark fur bristling from the back of his hands and arms.

It was when a drunk student stumbled and spilled punch down the back of his jacket that Keith knew he had to get out of the crowded room. He waved off the stumbling apology and shoved his way through the crowd, keeping his eyes down and mouth shut, because he could feel his canines growing at his anger and frustration.

The night air was a relief after the sweaty bullshit from inside, and Keith took several deep breaths, leaning on the back porch railing and scraping a couple chunks out with his claws. He hoped the owner of the house wouldn’t be too confused in the morning.

“Keith? You okay?”

Hunk’s voice was cautious, and he leaned against the railing just close enough that they could talk privately but far enough that he wasn’t in Keith’s personal space. Keith appreciated the attention to detail. He took another breath and let it out shakily. “Yeah,” he whispered, running his tongue over his teeth to make sure they were back to normal. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

“Okay. Cause your eyes were practically black there for a minute. Is it the crowd?”

Keith managed another nod and shot Hunk a wry look. “I thought Shiro was the empath?”

That got a snort from Hunk. “He is. Satyr’s are pretty good at reading emotions too, though. Plus I know you as a person.”

Keith hummed and stared down the backyard. The fucker had a goddamn pond in their yard, definitely man made, seeing as they were in the middle of Arizona. Pretentious ass hat. “Where’s Shay?” he asked after a moment.

“With Allura somewhere,” Hunk said, glancing behind them and searching the party. His horns were getting longer, Keith noted, starting to curl inwards. “I guess they found a couple girls who were also wearing fairy costumes and one with a mermaid costume and they’re going over details.”

“How drunk are they?”

“Shay doesn’t drink,” Hunk assured him. “Too easy for her to lose the skin that way. And Allura is pretty wasted, not gonna lie.”

Keith smiled, wry. “Pidge and Matt?”

“Putting on a magic show in the basement for the drunks. They won’t remember a thing in the morning, they’re plastered. Shiro’s with Curtis. I think they were discussing the physics of space travel.”

“Of course he is, that nerd,” Keith scoffed, fond. “And Lance?”

Hunk frowned. “I’m not sure. Haven’t seen him since he and Nyma went dancing.”

Keith’s gut twisted and he wrinkled his nose. His claws sharpened a little. “Ah. Gotcha.”

“He was worried about you, you know.”

Keith shot Hunk a look, finding the satyr studying the pond like he was also kind of annoyed about it. “What?”

Hunk glanced at him. “Yeah. Saw you kinda just…hanging out in the corner. Felt bad that he dragged you here.”

“Oh.”

They stood in silence for a moment, and then Keith sighed, pushed off the railing, and ran his hands over his face. “I’m gonna go home, okay?”

Hunk straightened up as well, looking worried. “Are you sure? Do you want me to come with, I can-?”

“It’s okay, Hunk,” Keith promised, reaching out and squeezing his shoulder. “My bike’s back where Matt parked, and I’ll text when I get home. This just…isn’t my thing.”

Hunk agreed, though he still looked worried on Keith’s behalf, and Keith started the treacherous journey back into the party. Edging through drunks, brushing past people who were high either on weed or just pure ecstasy (the feeling or the drug, Keith wasn’t sure), and really, really sweaty jocks. Gross.

About halfway through a hand latched onto his wrist. Keith nearly threw the person across the room, stopping his action only when Lance’s voice reached his ears.

“-leave?”

Keith could barely hear him over the music, which said a lot, given that he was literally half wolf. He turned back to Lance and faltered. His eyes were blood red. His grip was tight, lips pursed. Keith leaned in until his mouth was at Lance’s ear. “Do you need to go?”

Lance nodded and Keith swallowed, turning with new purpose. Lance’s fingers slipped from his wrist to clutch at Keith’s hand, and he kept his grip tight.

They passed Shiro on the way out, leaning with Curtis in a corner, and Keith stopped briefly to tell him what was going on in not quite as many words. Shiro took one look at Lance’s eyes, probably read his aura or some shit, and nodded, pointing to his phone and then Keith deliberately.

When they got out of the mansion (seriously, who owned a mansion in Arizona? And it was one of their classmates? Keith was lucky to own his own bike, let alone a full mansion), Keith led Lance across the street to where his bike was parked. They sat on the curb for a moment, Lance’s head between his knees.

“Sorry,” he croaked after a minute.

Keith lifted an eyebrow and looked at him. “What for?”

“Making you leave.”

The laugh that fell past his lips was almost sarcastic. “Lance, I was already leaving.”

Lance blinked up at him. His eyes were slowly returning to their normal blue, though the whites were still tinged pink. “What?”

Keith shrugged and leaned back on his hands, feeling the bass from across the street run up his fingertips. “Yeah. I was getting overwhelmed, and it…” He glanced at Lance, remembered what Shiro had said. “Sometimes being around a ton of people makes the change come faster.”

They fell into silence, Lance studying him and Keith very deliberately staring up at the stars. Sometimes he envied Pidge and Allura, able to fly up that high. It was the biggest reason he was at the Garrison now.

“I didn’t know that.”

Keith shrugged. “I never told you that. Are you okay?”

Lance frowned down at his hands. “I thought I’d be okay. I drank before I came here, but being around so many people, and Nyma was all over me because she was so drunk, and I guess…I guess it’s like when you eat before drinking but then when you’re drunk you get snacky.”

“Are you actually hungry, or was it just the proximity?” Keith asked, already moving to roll a sleeve up.

Lance held a hand up. “No, no, it was just…the proximity. Besides, werewolf blood tastes like boiled brussel sprouts,” Lance said, wrinkling his nose. “No offense.”

Keith couldn’t help but grin. “None taken. Vampires smell like burnt rubber.”

Lance shoved him gently, his grin practically sparkling in the darkness. Keith had always scoffed at the depictions of vampires glittering, but sometimes, looking at Lance, he could see why people might think so. “Did you want to go back in?”

“Nah. I’m good hanging here. Unless you wanted to.”

Keith shook his head and stood, holding out a hand. “No, but I’m not sitting on the curb until Allura inevitably comes out here and gets all huggy. It takes weeks to get the glitter shed from her wings off, and every time it gets in my nose I sneeze for like three hours.”

Lance took his hand and stood, shoving his hands into his jean pockets. His fake cape fluttered in the wind. “Well I walked here with her and Pidge, so we could always go back to Pidge’s house.”

Keith nodded to his bike. “I’ve got a ride.”

Something in Lance’s face tightened. “Ah. Then I’ll uh…I’ll see you in class on Monday.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “I’m offering the ride, you idiot.”

“Oh! Oh, then uh…yeah,” Lance managed, smiling. He took off the stupid cape and rolled it up, tucking it into his jacket. “Where to?”

“I’m feeling a burger. Steak and Shake?”

“Keith, I’m offended. You want to take me to a place with stake in the name?”

“I’m going to slaughter you, Lance.”

They got onto the bike chuckling, and Keith knew for a fact that Lance would be able to hear his heart pounding as Lance’s arms wrapped around his hips. He could only hope that he would think it was from the laughter, or from the thrill of riding, or even the die down from his near transformation earlier.

The air turned frigid as they sped along, the bass line from the party falling away to the sound of the wind rushing past their ears. Lance sank into him a little as they drove, chin coming to rest on Keith’s shoulder, and it took everything in Keith not to just twist his head and kiss him.

Steak and Shake was relatively dead when they got there, and as Keith eased the bike into a space, Lance spoke. “I never noticed how pointy your ears are. And fuzzy. Is that why you have a mullet?”

Keith swatted at him as they stood up. “Shut up. You’re one to talk, your ears are even pointier.”

“It’s a birth defect, Keith!”

“It’s a death defect, Lance.”

“Fuck you.”

~~

The ride back to Lance’s apartment was quiet, both men sleepy and full of milkshakes and burgers. Keith knew that eating human food did nothing for Lance beyond tasting good, but he’d had a lot of carbs, and now he was very tired.

When he yawned for the fourth time after leaving Steak and Shake, while pulling up to Lance’s apartment building, Lance shook his shoulder. “Hey. Stay the night. You’re tired, dude. Don’t need you getting in an accident on the way back to your shack.”

“’S not a shack,” but Keith couldn’t find it in him to protest.

He followed Lance up the stairs to the third floor, winced at the sound of the lock in the door. “You need a better lock, this one is practically ground to nothing,” he muttered against the wall.

Lance looked down at his keys and blinked. “Huh. Good to know, wolf boy.”

“Don’t call me that.”

He followed Lance inside and blinked at the apartment as he locked the door and took off his jacket. “You good?” Lance asked, soft, from right behind him.

He wasn’t. Good. He kinda wanted to throw up, not from drinking or eating, but just from…existing. Being in Lance’s apartment, staring at his couch, ready to pass out. He wanted something. He wanted that feeling, of Lance pressed up against his bike with his arms around his waist while the wind buffered their faces and the road peeled away under him.

Keith wanted those fun days, where he’d shift to wolf and the others would come out and entertain him while he (by his own doing) remained chained to a tree, even though he could smell and think and feel normally while shifted. Knew he wouldn’t hurt anyone but refused to take the chance. Kind of wanted Lance to scratch behind his ears, but that was a stupid request.

“Keith?”

“I went because you asked.”

“Pardon?”

Keith shut his eyes. His fingertips sharpened against his clenched palms and he took a breath. “Shiro was right. I went…because you asked me to. If anyone else had asked I would have said no.”

“Okay?”

His stomach twisted and his heart was taking up tap dancing. He knew Lance could hear it. “You’re the only person who could have gotten me to a dumb party like that. Even Shiro wouldn’t have been able to.”

“I’m…glad? I mean I know you didn’t end up having that much fun, but I had fun after, and I hope you did too.”

Keith sighed and opened his eyes again, staring at the couch. “Yeah,” he mumbled, because he wasn’t going to get it out tonight. His claws eased back and he shook his hands out.

“Hey, you’re…you’re bleeding.”

Lance appeared in his vision, brows furrowed, lifting his hands up and studying the small gashes, the obvious fingernail marks. He uncurled Keith’s hands, studied the bloodied tips of his still kind of sharp nails, and looked up. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

What a fucking moron. How was Keith attracted to such an idiot? “I’m fine,” he managed, tugging his hand away from Lance’s grip. He wiped the blood on his jeans. “Just tired.”

Lance pursed his lips but didn’t push it, instead disappearing into the hall and opening a closet. He returned with a bunch of blankets. “The sofa pulls out into a bed, so you don’t have to be all uncomfortable. Unless you want to turn into a dog and sleep on the foot of it,” he joked, trying for a grin.

Keith took the blankets slowly, staring at the couch. “I’m good. Thanks.”

“Okay, seriously, you’re telling me what’s wrong before I go to bed,” Lance argued. “Because you never ignore my jabs.”

“You don’t even sleep.”

“I rest my body Keith. Now come on.”

“I don’t need to tell you anything.”

Lance looked pissed now. “I’m worried about you, you asshole! We were having a good time hanging out and chilling and now you’re all emo and angry and so excuse me for worrying about-!”

Keith’s hand settled on his neck, the edge of a sharpened claw dragging across Lance’s jaw, hovering over where his pulse would be if he had one. Lance froze, eyes darting to Keith’s hand, back up to Keith. Keith was just a bit taller than him, enough that Lance had to tilt his chin up a little to look at him. “You’re the problem,” Keith whispered.

“I’m the problem?” Lance croaked. His eyes were going dark again, and from the way they jumped to Keith’s neck, Keith knew he was finally registering why his heart was pounding.

“You’ve been the problem for the last year of my fucking life.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Gods almighty, don’t be,” Keith breathed.

He kissed Lance before he lost his nerve, dragging him in by the grip on his neck and clinging to his hip with the other hand. Lance reciprocated almost immediately, his fangs prickling Keith’s lips until he opened his mouth, his own canines sharpening and clacking just a bit with Lance’s. They adjusted, tilted, Lance’s hands lifting to dig into the back of Keith’s hair, Keith dragging Lance’s hips against him with a soft gasp.

“As much as I’m so down for this,” Lance whispered, dragging Keith’s head back and pressing their foreheads together. “I have to warn you, if I get anywhere near your neck, I’m biting, brussel sprouts or not.”

“You can’t turn me, so I literally couldn’t care less,” Keith promised.

Lance’s eyes, pure black now, not red with bloodlust like they had been earlier, glinted. His head dipped, Keith’s neck stretched, and he gasped, shutting his eyes and sinking a hand against the back of Lance’s head.

Fucking finally.

~~

He woke up to four missed calls from Shiro, two from Allura, and a whole wall of texts in the group chat. In his deliriously tired state, he somehow managed to grasp that they’d all left the party unscathed, apparently Curtis was a telepath, and Shiro was going to kill Keith if he didn’t answer him soon.

Keith typed out a quick response, apologizing for not telling everyone they were okay, told them he was at Lance’s, and then dropped his phone back onto the nightstand and wrapped his arms around Lance’s torso. Lance was tracing a finger across his arm. “About time. Your phone’s been going off all night.”

“You could’ve answered it,” Keith mumbled, pressing his lips into Lance’s hair.

“I don’t know your password.”

“It’s “FangClub420.” No spaces.”

“No it’s not.”

“Pidge made it. So it is.”

“And you kept it?”

Keith’s lips twisted in a smile. “I can’t figure out how to change it.”

Lance burst into giggles and burrowed his face into Keith’s neck, nosing at the bruised hickies that littered his skin. “Sorry I got so rough.”

“Eh. Werewolf. I’ll heal fast,” Keith promised, sinking down under the covers and looping his ankles with Lance’s. “Your back okay?”

“Vampire,” Lance answered with a grin. “I’ll heal fast.”

They both snorted and Keith kissed him, lazy, drifting a fingertip up to play with his hair. “Good. I know you probably don’t have any actual food aside from like, chips and shit here, but I’m starving.”

“You’d be surprised. Sometimes when I miss my family I’ll make their old recipes. I think there’s eggs and cheese in the fridge.”

“Mmm. Perfect. I could eat a whole horse.”

“Good luck with that.”

About to climb out of bed, the sound of the front door opening stopped both of them in their tracks. They looked at one another, back at the bedroom door, back to each other. “Does anyone have a key to the apartment?” Keith asked before he could get too nervous.

“Fuck. Hunk.”

They took stock of one another, completely naked, one beat, two, and then began throwing their clothes at one another.

“Nope, nope, no. Do NOT go in there, Hunk,” came Shiro’s voice. “You will regret it for the rest of your life.”

“Took fucking long enough,” said Coran’s voice, and then the door was swinging shut of it’s own volition. “When you boys are done colluding, we have breakfast and an O-positive smoothie!”

Lance flopped back on the bed, his pants still unbuttoned and his shirt dangling from his fingers. “Thank the gods for Coran.”

“For his baking skills or his telekinesis?”

“Both.”

Keith snorted and shrugged his shirt on, slapping Lance lightly with the back of his hand. “Come on, we gotta go out there or they’ll come in here.”

“What if I wanna just lay in bed all day?” Lance protested.

Keith headed for the door and looked back at Lance with a grin. “Then I get a free O-positive smoothie.”

“You don’t even LIKE blood!”

“No, but the wolf does.”

“I will physically fight you for that smoothie.”

“Your lack of shirt and buttoned pants says otherwise.”

He left the room, leaving a squawking Lance behind, and joined the rest of the group in the living room, where Coran handed over a massive serving of sausage, eggs, and bacon with a wink. Shiro sat down next to him at the table and bumped his shoulder, grinning further as Lance finally stumbled into the kitchen, shirt on backwards, and grabbed his smoothie from Coran. “Take it you had fun last night?” he whispered.

Keith snorted, cheeks flushing, and nudged his sibling. “Shut up.”

Shiro took a cheeky bite of his sausage. “Told you he wanted you to come.”

“SHIRO!”

**Author's Note:**

> A list of powers/creatures, in case it wasn't clear: 
> 
> Keith: Werewolf (but not the weird half wolf/half man type, he turns into a full wolf)  
Lance: Vampire, dead for a little over 200 years  
Hunk: Satyr  
Shiro: Empath  
Allura: Fairy, but she has the ability to shrink and is otherwise normal human sized  
Pidge: Witch, specializing in nature magic  
Matt: Warlock, more wide ranged in his spells and abilities, but not as volatile as Pidge  
Shay: Selkie who had to leave the coast due to pollution and now lives in a nearby lake that Hunk frequents  
Coran: Telekinetic (and an actually good cook, in this au)  
Curtis: Telepathic


End file.
